Jealousy is A Killer
by Erika Karisawa's Apprentice
Summary: When Izaya gets jealous, things get messy and people broken. Warning: Implied rape, mind break, my first attempt at a make-out scene, mentions of murder. I do not own cover art! 【DRRR腐】臨帝静帝描き殴り Pixiv ID: 11415892 Member: アス@ついった
1. How Could You?

Run, run, run, run, _run_. He needed to run, to get as far away from his psychotic boyfriend as he could. He had known that jealousy was an ugly trait but to think that the one he loved would go so far as too…

Mikado choked back a sob and hurriedly wiped away at his eyes as he stumbled down the alleyway. He was just so _tired_, but he couldn't stop now. Not while Izaya was still chasing him. He knew the man could easily catch up to him and was just playing with him but he couldn't let go of the small sliver of hope he had.

"Ne, Mikado-kun, why are you running? You know I love you!" Izaya's buoyant voice echoed off the stone walls of the narrow alleyway, practically singing the words 'Mikado-kun' and 'love'.

Mikado gulped and spared a quick glance behind him, his eyes widening in fear when he realized that the raven-haired informant was already at the end of the alleyway. Tears were freely running down the teen's face by now, leaving his eyes red-rimmed.

"S-Stop it, Izaya-san! Don't do this!" Mikado panted, crying, his eyes closed.

"Mikado-kun, watch out!" Izaya warned.

Ignoring Izaya's warning, Mikado only ran faster, and as a result, ran into a wall. Before he could fall to the ground, however, two strong arms caught him and held him bridal style.

"L-Let go! Get away from me!" Mikado yelled in distress, trying to get out of the informant's arms, and Izaya let him, knowing he could easily catch him again would he want to.

Mikado scrambled back as far as he could until his back hit the wall and he quickly glanced around only to see he was trapped in a dead end. Izaya shook his head in mock offence.

"Why are you trying to run away Mikado-kun? I love you! You make my heart beat when I see you and I grin like an idiot when I think of you!" Izaya sighed, a dreamy smile adorning his face. "Oh, dear. Look at me now! I sound like a lovesick teenage girl!"

Mikado glared at him and attempted to press himself further into the stone wall he was leaning against.

The blue-eyed teen looked up at his boyfriend in anger, spitting out as tears threatened to fall down his pale cheeks and his lips trembled, "How can you act like that? After you just killed Masaomi-kun and Anri-san in cold blood? They didn't even do anything wrong, so how could you do that? They were my friends!"

Izaya leaned down and tapped Mikado on the nose.

"Ah, ah, ah! That's just it, Mikado-kun. They were taking my precious Mikado-kun away from me! I couldn't just stand by and watch that happen, could I? Mikado-kun might decide that he likes Kida-kun more than me and I just couldn't let that happen!"

"But I _told_ you I loved you _over and over again_! Was it not enough? I loved you with all I had and this is what you do to me? Being jealous isn't a reason to _torture_ and _kill_ someone, Izaya! Especially not to the point that their blood paints the walls!" Mikado screamed, his voice cracking.

"Don't tell me you haven't ever wanted to do that, Mikado-kun- to make someone scream and cry? To see them on their knees begging for mercy? It doesn't excite you? Don't lie to me," Izaya asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Vigorously shaking his head, Mikado denied every word his lover said.

"Never! I would never want to hurt them! They were my _friends_. What _sane_ person would ever want to hurt their _friends_?!"

"But you're _not_ sane, Mikado-kun. You're every bit as insane as I am and probably even more," Izaya chided.

Mikado glared up at Izaya.

"Don't group me with you! Never would I _ever_ try to kill someone. I am completely sane, unlike a certain _someone_!"

Izaya softly tutted.

"We'll just have to see about that, Mikado-kun," He said, gracefully bending down and picking up the raven-haired teen and hoisting him over his shoulder. "Besides, I'm going to have to punish you for running away from me."

"PUT ME DOWN!"


	2. Broken

Mikado let out a grunt as he was tossed onto a bed. He had tried to escape on the trip to Izaya's apartment, he really had, but the informant's iron grip kept him where he was- slung over Izaya's shoulder like a rag doll.

"What are you doing?!" He demanded as his boyfriend of six months began to strip.

Izaya ignored him and continued to take off his clothes, stopping only when he wore just his boxers.

"To answer your question, Mikado-kun," Izaya began, slowly striding towards the wide-eyed teen. "I'm going to do just what I said I would- Punish you."

Mikado backed himself up against the headboard and eyed the nude man wearily, trying to come up with what kind of 'punishment' the informant could inflict on him while naked.

"What... kind of punishment?" He quietly asked, his voice near inaudible.

A lecherous grin crossed the older's face and he crawled into the bed, getting closer and closer to the young Dollars leader.

"This kind."

Mikado's wrists were pinned above his head and his eyes widened as Izaya leaned in to devour his mouth. He could feel Izaya's mouth moving against his, his lover's tongue dancing with his own, and he tried oh-so-desperately not to react but couldn't help but give a needy moan.

Izaya pulled back, grinning, a string of saliva connecting their lips as Mikado whimpered at the loss of the sensation.

"Let's see just how 'sane' you are, Mikado-kun."

The blue-eyed teen's shirt was torn off and used to tie his wrists to the bedframe. That snapped him out of his daze.

"H-Hey!" Mikado protested, tugging at the restraints. "What the- mmph!" He was silenced by Izaya once again kissing him.

"Ah!" He yelped, his back arched as Izaya tweaked one of his nipples.

Mikado lay there, panting, as the older man paused his ministrations. However, not long after Izaya had retreated, he felt a slight tugging on his pants, and looked down as best he could to see Izaya pulling them off.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing?" He exclaimed, and squirmed, trying to get his lover off of him. In the six months they had dated, they had never even _attempted_ to go this far, and in the state of mind Izaya was in now, Mikado was _scared_.

Izaya looked up at the teen from his position and sent him a smirk.

"Why making you mine, of course."

Mikado's eyes widened and he thrashed about, screaming, "_No!_"

* * *

Izaya sat at the front of the bed, fully clothed, and running his hand through Mikado's smooth, black hair. He hadn't wanted to do what he did, but he couldn't risk Mikado leaving him. He loved him too much to let him fall into someone else's hands.

Mikado let out a soft groan and shifted, his eyes fluttering open, the emotions that they had once displayed, absent, and instead a blank look replaced them.

Izaya trailed his fingers down the teen's face before bringing them back up to cover one of Mikado's dead eyes. The teen turned his empty gaze to look at the informant, and the man's heart nearly broke when he no longer saw the raw emotion Mikado's eyes usually held. He had to keep reminding himself that he did it for a good reason, and to not feel bad.

Izaya leaned forward and brushed his lips over Mikado's forehead before gracefully standing up from his position.

Walking to the door, Izaya looked back and whispered, "You're mine, Mikado-kun, and no one else can ever have you," before closing the door behind him and leaving the younger male nude on the bed, absentmindedly staring up at the ceiling, his mind and spirit in pieces.

**END**


End file.
